Try Again
by MadamX
Summary: On the run from a crazy Vampire, will she find love again? Bella does what she can to survive.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Can I close my eyes for a moment and think? Just think of a quiet time, a time when I didn't have to be on my guard. I'm scared, lonely, broke, and running from a mad woman who's trying to kill me. Victoria. I can feel her always. She's like a spider crawling around the edges of my mind. I can't figure out how I've managed this long without her catching me.

.

Leaning back on the dirty seat of the bus, I look out the window and watch the street lights glide past my eyes. Stopping at a red light, I notice the date flashing on the sign telling me it's been two years almost to the date since I've been running. I've lived two years longer than I should have. Part of me just wants to die. However, the other part of me wants to see how long I can go on like this. The sick sadistic part of me. I didn't even know I had one, but then again, I didn't know a lot about myself.

Las Vegas sin city, was now my home at least for the next few weeks. This would not have been my first choice, but I needed to find jobs that were no questions asked, do you work and get paid every week. Perfect. My mind drifted to back to Forks. I miss it. I miss Jake. I miss my dad. I miss my house, my bed, my truck. I miss the rain. God, I miss the rain, I miss him, them. A tear slides down my cheek, I lift up my sleeve and wipe it away. I notice the tiny girl in the window. She looks like someone that I use to know. Her eyes are dark and sunken in. I have to look twice to - it's me in the reflection.

The bus jerked ahead, and I watch out my window again. For a moment, I allow my mind to relive the past. Edward, just the thought of his name makes the hole in my chest burn. I wonder if this hole in my chest will ever stop hurting. I wonder how he's doing? I wonder if he's found someone new? Another tear rolls down my cheek. Did he fall in love with another human? Or, did he find another Vampire? God, I bet she's beautiful. He should be here with me. He should be protecting me. They, my family should be protecting me. Instead, I'm here all alone running from a deranged Vampire.

Memories rush through me, Edward. His bronze hair, crooked grin, his cool touch. I hug myself, the hole in my chest is ripping opening again. I pull a jagged breath deep into my lungs. The last time I had seen him was on our trip home from Italy. I knew I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. I tried. I tried so hard not to keep loving him. I could not have lived with myself if he had killed himself. Instead, I got more heart breaks. All I deserved really. The look on Alice's face when she arrived at Charlie's how frantic she was at the thoughts of Edward killing himself at the hands of the Volturi her words filled me with fear and dread. I would have walked to the moon and back to help them. To save Edward. Now look at me. Alone, and on the run.

Where are they when I needed them? I tired not to relive those memories. Another tear found the well-beaten path down my cheek. Pictures of Jake yelling at me telling me how crazy I was to fly off to Italy with Alice filled my mind. Making the tears run faster. I didn't' have a choice did I? I had to help Edward. I would have done anything for him. I was the one who put him in harm's way. My stupid attempt at 'seeing' him. Cliff jumping. How stupid of me. Bella the idiot. I had to stop him. I had to do something. Anything. I would have given him my life, my blood. They didn't give me the time of day. I had to stop this, this was insane. Two years and I'm still a blubbering idiot. I had to stop feeling sorry for myself. I pulled the sweeter over my hand and rubbed my face with the rough fabric. "Stop it Bella" I muttered to myself. Sighing, I closed my eyes allowing the memories once more to fill my mind.

Alice, my best friend. I didn't think I would need one - want one but when she bounced into my life I felt just as hurt and broken with her leaving as Edwards' departure. After saving Edward, the look on Alice's face was priceless. He was safe, safe from them.

The Volturi. I remember Edward telling me about them, the three kings; at his home before my horrible birthday. The crazy one, the angry one, and the sad one. Their threats about watching the Cullen's didn't seem to bother either Alice or Edward. They terrified me. Those red eyes. I see those red eyes sometime in the little sleep that I get. I see them coming with Victoria right behind them. In their throne room, I was surrounded by such beauty. Edward always called himself the monster. As my eyes looked at the beautiful people in the room, it was me who was the monster. Edward's beauty of course stood out, but the Volturi kings were beautiful as well. They were all so tall, two dark handsome warrior men, along with a tall blond one who looked like he could kill with his eyes alone. They spoke words so quickly that I only caught a few things. The shorter of the dark men stood before me and grasped my hand. His smooth cool hand felt different than Edwards; you could feel the power that he held in just his hand. For the first time, I felt the fear of the vampires, I stood before.

I should have known after we left their throne room something was wrong. I was too exhausted, hungry, scared but most of all relieved to be getting out alive we were all alive. Edward was alive and well, he was holding my hand. "It's ok Bella, we're going to be ok" He mumbled into my hair.

We arrived at the airport. Few words were spoken to me after we settled into our plane seats. . I could tell that Alice and Edward were talking, but due to my fatigue I was just too tired to say anything. Edward was alive, and that's all that mattered. Alice dragged me through security The ride home from Italy was quiet, I knew just by Alice's face, that Edward wasn't coming back to me. I felt that familiar burning feeling in my chest now, just like the first time he left me.

I did all I could do, and I still wasn't good enough for him. I just had to face the facts. Not good enough. The words spoken by the Volturi did nothing to stop the fact that I would be left alone from the one person I gave my soul to.

The bus slowed down, I stood up and quickly checked the occupants of the bus, as I took a slow step off , I scanned my alley. Of course all the cheap hotels are well off the strip and in some of the more seedy parts of the city. Welcome to my life. I knew that if a vampire were really close to me, there would be no way for me to run away. I would have to face my destiny. The air was cool as I quickly found my street, a few short blocks later I arrived at my humble home. I had to jimmy the key in the lock. I slipped inside and locked the door. Of course, again, if there were a vampire in my house a locked door would keep them out. My lowly home was nothing more than a sleeping bag on the floor and a few books. I travelled light, these days I needed to be able to flee at a moments notice. Slipping off my shoes I padded my way to the fridge, I had only lived here for the last week, so there wasn't much to chose from for supper. I grabbed a glass of water and a few cheese slices. Rent was due this week and I didn't have the funds to purchase food and pay the rent at the same time. I always had a little for bus fare as well. I promised myself that I would not spend this no matter what. I slowly ate my cheese slices, and I allowed the memories of Edward to seep into my mind took all pangs of hunger away. I stripped my clothes' off and headed for the shower.

Stepping out of the shower I slipped slightly. Old habits didn't want to leave me. I was still as clumsy as they came. I crawled slowly into my sleeping bag, I closed my eyes and allowed those horrible memories take hold again.

Edward, his eyes, the way he ran his hands through his hair, how he rubbed his hand along his leg. I knew that it would end, he came crashing into my world, tore my heart out of my chest and took off without so much as a good by. I should have known better, why did I have to be so stupid! Alice didn't say two words either, her head was bowed and not a word was spoken. I watched as they simply slipped into the crowd when we landed in New York. I was just too stunned to cry. I couldn't make a scene a the airport. I was stunned, I simply stumbled through the crowd and on to the street. I frantically looked for them. They, my family were gone again. For a brief few moments I thought I was dreaming, this wasn't for real. I wandered back into the airport and made a collect call to Charlie. I can hear his voice. How frantic he was, how excited, happy-scared and angry all at the same time. Funds were low for us, but Charlie called the airlines and got me a flight home. Alone.

The look on Charlie's face was something I will never forget when I stepped of the airplane. Anger, and forgiveness his dark eyes held back tears I knew had been shed earlier. "Bells, don't you ever-ever do anything like that again to your old man he whisper in my ear. Hugging me so tight that I had a hard time breathing. I apologised for my behaviour and promised never to ever do anything like that again to him.

The ride home from Seattle was quite - to told him how Alice arrived at our house - how she was frantic about Edward's state of mind. Of course I never spoke a word about where I had been, I'm sure if Charlie knew I had arrived from Italy he would have had a bird. I told him that they where in upstate New York- and that the Cullen's had dropped me off at the airport. I told Charlie that I had lied to the Cullen's, I told them I had money for the flight home. After everything they had done to me, I still felt the need to protect their family name. I just couldn't speak ill of them. Maybe one day, just not yet.

I had only been home a week before the fire happened. I was in school, why Charlie was at home was beyond me. Jake and Sam had no proof of it, but all the scents were lining up. Victoria as back and closer than before. I don't remember the funeral at all. I vaguely remember a lot of people surroundings me. I moved in with Billy and Jake for a few months after Charlie's death. Renee and Phil were next. Victoria knew how to hurt me. Alone, and hiding on the reserve. Victoria started making other vampires', and building up an army. An army of hatred against me. All because I fell in love. I don't know what Gods I made angry with me, but my punishment was swift and strong. I lived on the reserve for about 6 months, with all the new vampires' running around more and more of the Quileute tribe became shape shifters. People I knew were disappearing, "bear" attacks were getting more common. Sam came to the house in desperation, asking me to leave. The pack simply could not keep up with all the new vampires', nor could Sam keep up with all the newest members of the pack with all their volatility. Jake fought hard to keep me safe. I knew that it was only right for me to leave. I had to stop this. It was time for me to face my destiny.

I was able to slip off the reserve. Sam had an idea of taking some of my blood and keep Victoria off my trail for a few weeks. The look on the boys faces when I left broke my heart. I knew I would never see my Jake again.

Jake drove me to Port Angeles, where I purchased a bus ticket as far away from Forks as I could get. New Mexico was my first stop. I staggered off the bus not knowing what my next move would be. Thank God I had a little cash at the beginning. I stayed in larger centres, I found house keeping job at hotels I tried the occasional waitress job, but soon found out carrying drinks on trays and being clumsy was a bad combination.

I found that the hotels I cleaned at also gave me cheaper rates. I spent all my holidays thinking of my family, the people that I took for granted. The first Christmas it took all my power not to go back to Forks. I pushed all those feeling, deeper down. I had to survive for what reason I couldn't figure it out, maybe for Charlie, for my mum. Not sure, I always knew when Victoria was close. I could feel her. The hair on my arms would stand on ends. I felt this incredible need to run, leave, and not look back. I tried to stick to warmer climates, lots of sun - but I could not outrun the twilight hours.


	2. Chapter 2

Please find Chapter two of the little story that has been playing in my head for awhile. Please excuse some of the errors, I'm only playing with some of my favourite characters, which sadly I do not own.

Chapter two

"Aro, it's getting messy there" Caius's voice cut through the silence. Lifting the letters that he held in his hand, he waved them at his brother. "Our informant has been writing to me for the last few weeks indicating a lot of nomadic vampire action. We have been sitting far to long, we have to do something it will indicate that we are weak and not wanting to get our hands dirty if we do nothing." Caius rose and walked across the office. The heels on his boots sounded along the quite room. "I think it's the action of the Romanians" Caius looked at Marcus when spoke the word Romanian's.

With those words Marcus opened his eyes and looked at his brother. Romanians, how he loathed them, It was a battle between a coven that supported the Romanian Kings in which he lost his beloved Didyme. He slowly closed his eyes. His cold still heart filled with crushing sadness. His thoughts drifted to a better time, a time when he and Didyme were together. His thoughts of her were becoming more and more frequent. More intense. Every singe moment he closed his eyes he envisioned his beautiful wife, her long black hair, her smile, her smell. How he long to hear her voice again - even for a moment. Her laugh sounded in his head. He found himself closing his eyes more and more just to replay the magical moments they spent together. He sighed slightly.

Aro hearing the sigh looked over to his brother, then to Caius, "We can't be certain Caius, but you know our sources have indicated that the Romanians are still sitting in Siberia. Yes, they are waiting, waiting for their moment to come back. They are watching us looking for our weak point. However, it will never come." Aro flexed his hand around the arms of the chair. "They will never become Kings again. We will not allow it"

Caius spun on his heal and waved the letters in Aro's face. "Look, just look at these letters Aro. We must go and see what is going on. We have to defend our secrecy. We have to defend our rights, we need to know. The humans will begin to suspect something. Besides, I can't just sit here doing nothing." Caius placed the letters on the desk, "There have been over twenty animal attacks around the city of Las Vegas. Animal attacks!" Caius walked over to his chair and looked at his brother. "I don't even believe they have any large animals in that area. It's beginning to look like there is a serial killer- and that will bring in the authorities. We must maintain our privacy. As well, if it's the Romanian's, then they will know that we are not going to allow them to keep doing such actions. It will show them that we are weak and we are not! "

Aro rubbed his hand slowly over the arm rests of his chair. . "I know you want to go, however, we cannot have you go off to the United States, we can't be certain that it is indeed not a trap, and I simply cannot have you travelling off to the Americas unprotected by Marcus or myself."

Marcus opened his eyes again, his tall lanky frame shifted in his throne. "I see no harm in Caius going."

"See Aro, I will bring several guards. I simply cannot stand being here while I know there are threats to our family and to the secrecy of our people." Caius knew with Marcus's blessing that Aro would not refuse now.

"Marcus?" Aro looked at his brother, "Do you think it wise to allow Caius to travel to America?" Aro knew it was a losing battle, but someone had to try and talk some sense into his brothers. However, he too was curious to know what was going on. Perhaps both he and Marcus should go with Caius, the thought ran through his mind. He looked quickly at Marcus, his eyes were shut again. He had been doing that a lot more in the last few years. Standing up, Aro pulled his suit jacket into place. He walked slowly to the window. "Marcus, should we go with Caius? Do you think brother that it's safe for him to wander alone in the America's without you or I?"

Marcus opened his eyes and looked at his two brothers. Slowly he begun to speak "Let him go Aro. I'm not up to a long trip- my adventurous days are long over. I'm tired. - You know he will be safe. Bring some of the elite guard with you Caius, make haste, you know the Romaine's will be watching us, and will know before long that you have left the safety of this castle. We all can't go due to the fact that the Romanian's are watching us so closely." Marcus spoke quietly

Aro sighed loudly he had lost the battle, he also could not remember the last time Marcus has spoken so much. "Do be careful brother. Maybe you can call on our old friends the Cullen's -" Aro walked up to Caius and placed his hand on the shoulder of his blond haired brother. He knew that they had to act on what was going on in the America's. His older brother never spoke much, nor did he often offer his option much anymore. Marcus was a trained warrior in his past life, a solider, as a young vampire he was a trained assassin. One that was feared by many. He was so full of life and was the first one to defend the family. Now, he was just a shell of a vampire. "Marcus, are you going to say good-by to your brother?" Aro turned and looked at his older brother. Marcus had been looking older than his years. He would ask Heidi the last time Marcus had eaten. Aro looked back to Caius and they both looked at Marcus they knew something had to be done with him soon. Aro squeezed Caius's shoulder. Quietly he spoke. "Caius, take Renata with you. I - I want you to be safe, I have an uneasy feeling about this."

Aro's show of love for his brother made Marcus curious. He opened his eyes again. The golden hue of their bonds glowed so brightly it made Marcus squint his eyes slightly. The bonds of the brothers was always strong, but today - today it was brighter than ever. A small smile crossed his face, he looked at Caius, "Be safe my brother,- be swift, and be back in a weeks time." He lifted his hand and waved his brother away.

Caius walked over to his older brother sitting in the chair and grabbed his hand, squeezing it he "Brother, I will be back with some answers and I will bring back the strength of our family. And, Aro - thank you for allowing me to take Renata. I know how much she means to you. We will be swift and we will be safe." Turning on his heel he quickly left the room.

Aro sighed, "he's so dramatic at times don't you think Marcus?"

Marcus opened an eye and looked at his brother. "Caius? Shirley your joking Aro. He's feeling trapped in the castle. He needs to feel like he's in control. He will go to the America's take care family business and be back in a weeks time. All will be well. You wait and see."

Aro looked at his older brother, walking slowly towards Marcus he gently touched the top of Marcus's hand. Thoughts of his beautiful sister filled his mind. Images of Marcus and Didyme's love filled Aro's chest. Aro rubbed his chest just feeling the pain. Pulling his hand away he returned to his seat. Images that he fought long and hard to forget filled his mind. Giving the order to kill his most beloved sister was not how he wanted it to go.. He simply could not have lost Marcus. Looking at the shell of a man that sat beside him, it looks like soon he would be losing Marcus as well. It was Aro's turn to sigh, what a mess he created. Aro whispered" I'm feeling rather uneasy about his going Marcus. But, perhaps your correct - all will be well and when Caius comes back he will indeed bring us back answers and a little more knowledge."

Caius made his way up the long staircase to his wife. He was surprised that Aro had allowed his private guard to accompany him to the United States. He felt a little honoured and slightly uneasy that he was allowed to bring Renata with him. Aro never allows her to go with anyone other then with himself.

Arriving at the top of the stairs he nodded to the guards that stood at the top of the stairs. Since Didyme's death he and Aro doubled the security to their wives. Those were dark days and he hated to think of them. Marcus's behaviour lately was beginning to make Caius uneasy. He wondered if indeed he would die from a broken heart. It hurt him to know that he could have prevented Didyme's death, but stood by and watched as Aro killed his sister. Yes, those were horrible, horrible dark days - days he hated to think about. Shaking his head slightly he cleared those horrific thoughts.

He walked through the first door, standing looking out the window was a tall thin woman. Her hair was long and as white as Caius's, she wore a long sky blue gown that danced slightly in the breeze that came through the window. Without turning around she spoke. "Your leaving?".

Caius walked up to his wife and put his hands on her shoulders pulling her back towards him. "Yes, my love." He moved his nose close to her ear. "I won't be long, there seems to be some problems in the United States."

Athenodora spun around to face her husband. "Take me with you please?" There was a desperate sound to her voice.

"No, not on your life' Caius was surprised with his wife's request. "What has gotten into you my love?" He was more curious now.

"I'm so tired of being locked up here in this castle like I'm a caged animal. Please allow me to go, and get out of this god forsaken castle. Please Caius"

"Dora , love- you know we have to protect our wives. Both you and Sulpicia are to be protected at all costs." Pulling her closer to his chest, he lips touched her ear. "I would not be able to live without you love. Look at Marcus? Do you want me to live like him? Just a shell of a man." He kissed her ear slightly

"What do you think will happen to me if something happens to you?" Athenodora's voice caught in her throat. "I'm so tired of being in this room, day after day. We are not even allowed to hunt for our own meals. This is not the life I had envisioned when we married, when you became a king. Caius, please you have to allow me some freedom - Sulpica and myself are starting to go mad in this tower. We are being treated like criminals. " She wrapped her arms around her husband and sobbed with unshed tears into his chest.

Caius stroked his wife's hair. "Love, your upset because I'm going - it's business, I have to protect our family I'm bring many of the elite guards with me, and I promise you I will be safe. When I arrive back home, we will go to our villa by the sea. I will talk with Aro and Marcus and we will all take a small break. Ok? I think it will do our family good to get out of the city for a few days. Umm? Perhaps you and I will do some hunting on our own." He rubbed the side of his wife's face. Although she shed no tears, but her eyes were puffy from crying. "Love, you flatter me so, crying because I'm going." Caius had to change the subject. He knew he was going to be safe, but he had also been married to Athenodora for many years and knew he had to stop her before she became more upset. "I'm only going to be gone for a week at the longest. One week. Shirley you can spare me from your bedchambers for a week?"

"Caius, don't play with my emotions. You know how deep my love runs for you and you being away distresses me so."

Foot steps drew closer, Caius pulled his wife in for a kiss. "Now, I have to leave and you shall be fine."

A knock sounded on the door.

"Come" Caius's voice sounded sharp.

"Sir" Alec nodded to the King. "The car is ready and the jet is being filled with fuel as we speak. We are scheduled to take off in one hour." He bowed slight and waited for his King.

Pulling his wife close to his chest, he bent his and whispered quietly in his wife's ear. "Dora, I will return my love as quickly as I can." Pulling away, he bowed and kissed the back of her hand. Caius hated to call his wife by her pet name in front of the guard, but the quicker he left the sooner he would return. Returning to his wife, and his brothers.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Slowly I woke up. My dreams were wild last night, and my throat was sore and dry. After all these years, the nightmares no long woke me up. I guess my mind has just grown accustomed to them. Except my throat. It was always the victim. I lean over and lift the glass of water I left on the floor over night and drink the warm liquid. I looked at the time, 12:00pm. I had to work in a few hours. I needed to leave, I could feel it. I'm not sure why but tomorrow I would need to be gone, maybe tonight after work. We would be getting paid tonight. I'll take the bus after work and sleep while we are driving. Yes, that will work perfect. I pulled myself out of my sleeping bag and padded my way to the bathroom. One quick shower and a little more water drunk my throat begun to feel better. I slowly pulled all my precious memories into my duffel bag. A knock on my door made me jump.

My heart pounded in my chest and the blood rushed to my ears. I felt my legs grow weak.

"Nicole?" An older ladies voice cut threw the door. "Are you in there? I'm wanting to know if you are needing another weeks rent?"

I ran to the door quickly and pulled it open. I changed my name so often that I sometime forgot what alias I was going by now. "Hi, sorry - I was just in the bathroom. Um, no Mrs. Schmits, I'm - I'm actually going to visit family in- um North Dakota."

Mrs. Schmits looked at Bella. "That's ok love. I wish you would consider staying longer - you are one of the best tenants we've had in a long time. Well, good luck in North Dakota, or where ever you end up." The old lady pulled me into a hug. "I'm going to miss you- I know your running dear and if you ever need something just give me shout ok?" It felt so different to have human contact. I couldn't remember the last time I had touched another human- Jake can't be classified as a human. My mum perhaps. I pulled away first. I smiled shyly at her.

"Thank you, you don't know how much that means to me. And, if I ever find myself in Las Vegas again you will be my first visit. Thank you again." I smiled weakly at her. I hoped to God, that Victoria didn't swing by this place. I would hate to find out that Mrs. Schmits was another one of my victims. I needed to pull myself away from those thoughts. I had to pack, clean up a little and get to work.

The bus moved quickly through the traffic. I arrived on the strip just as the sun began to set. But before stepping off the bus I always looked. I don't know what I would have done if Victoria was actually waiting for me. But old habits were hard to break. Work was going to be slow tonight Vegas had really slowed down since the economy was in the toilet. The volume of people on the strip was down a lot. I hated to leave Vegas, but it time. Victoria was close. I should have noticed my anxiety level before, and I should not have waited this long. Pulling my bag over my shoulder I quickly made my way down the strip. I didn't work on the strip- they were higher class, my casino job was a smaller hotel just off the strip. A drunk man yelled at a street performer making me jump again. Yes, it was time to go. I walked into the hotel, the sounds immediately annoyed me. The slot machines called for patrons. They were too loud and there were a lot of smokers in the casino tonight. I scanned the casino floor looking for vampires. The floor was packed tonight considering the slow traffic on the strip.

One of the attends noticed Bella's arrival. "Hi Nicole!" She waved at Bella, - Bella snorted to herself, why the name Nicole. I wonder what name I'll use in the next city. I mean what would the odds be that Victoria would actually find her, and what were the odds that she would hear someone calling her by her name. But, she didn't want to take any chances. I arrived for my cleaning shift early. I found a little more comfort in the fact that I was surrounded by people. I quickly changed into my cleaning uniform walked out of the dressing room and almost ran into my boss. Jim.

"Nicole, I need you to fill in for one of the girls tonight. She's home sick and I'm short staffed. Go now and change"

"I- I don't know if I can." I needed the extra money - but visions of me tripping all over the casino floor with drinks filled my mind.

"The pay is double for tonight. I'm just too short staff Nicole. You'll get your cash after tonight's shift, now go change into the proper uniform."

I stood there, wanting to argue it put me in direct line of the public. I wanted to blend in not stick out. But I needed the money. Sighing to myself I walked back into the locker area and changed my uniform. I felt uneasy. I wasn't sure if it was due to the fact that Victoria was close, or I had to carry drinks on a tray all over the casino floor. I looked at myself in the mirror, God, I looked horrible in the skimpy outfit. I was too short, and too skinny. Some of the sequins were missing on the old red costume. The worst part is I didn't have enough chest to hold up the bra part of the garment. I hated it, simply could not stand to wear such an outfit. Jim came up behind me, handing me the drink tray he slapped my ass and yelled. "Get going"

As I begun walking out towards the lobby Jim yelled back at me. "For Christ Sakes Nicole, change your bloody shoes!"

I looked down at my feet and noticed my runners. "Shit," Quickly I walked to the back and grabbed the first pair of red size six pumps that I could find. They were not too high, but anything other than runners would have been too high. My hands were shaky as I pulled off my runners, and slipped on the shoes. The casino was busy in my area which was weird in itself. I tired to walk normal, but I always seemed to find a way to stumbled. I didn't know how I would carry drinks to customers. I had done this job once before. So, I had a bit of an idea of what I needed to do. I begun the usual spiel. "Drinks?" I walked or should I say stumbled around the tables. The sound of women screaming as someone one a large jackpot made me jump again. I had to grab the round tray that balanced in my hand. God, it was going to be a long night.

I received a few drink orders, I walked towards the bar silently chanting their order. I put my drink tray down and wrote out the order. I normally would remember such a small order, but tonight my nerves were on edge. After writing my orders and handing it to Greg, My eyes scanned the tables. There in the corner sat vampires. My heart took off in my chest. Immediately drawing the attention of the vampires sitting at the table, my eyes locked onto the eyes of blond one. Caius Volturi. I felt a rush of heat fill my head, I was felt light headed.

"Bella?" I swung around only to be faced with the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on. My human memories of her did no justice to the beauty that stood before me.

"Rose?" Her name crocked out of my mouth.

My head begun to spin and my mouth went dry. My heart was pounding in my chest like a jack hammer. I had to steady myself against the counter for fear of falling over. "What- what are you doing here?" My voice was a whisper. Quickly I looked in the direction of where I had last seen Caius. He was no longer sitting.

"Bella, we've been looking all over for you. You have to come with me now!" Rose pulled out her cell phone and quickly begun speaking into it.

I didn't say anything for a moment. I could feel myself blinking, I could hear myself breathing, but I was frozen. What the hell, after all these years and I find myself face to face with Rose. My slow human brain did not do her justice, her piercing golden eyes, her long blond hair. Her frantic voice pulled me out of my haze. "Bella, we have to get you out of here. It's not safe. I can't talk right now, but you need to come. The family has been looking all over for you" She spoke fast, so fast that I was surprised I actually understood what she was asking me. In fact I had never remembered her sounding so worried.

" Umm, Ok, just let me change." I felt myself unsure. The Volturi were here, along with the Cullen's. I'm not sure what I should be feeling at the moment. My heart yearned for him. The pull for Edward was reborn with just looking at his sister. Moments and memories ran through my head. All the bad, all the horrible things that had happened to me were null and void. How quickly I forgive them. What a horrible human trait that was.

"No, we don't' have time." Rose quickly looked around the casino.

I followed Rose's eyes, she too was looking for the Volturi, With Caius no where to be seen now, I knew something was wrong, something was very wrong where was he, I knew he was watching us, he knew that I was not turned. my God, the Cullen's would be in trouble.

"Rose, what about the Volturi- I seen Caius" I whispered to her.

"We don't have time for this right now. I have to get you out of here, lets go now." With those words, she took me by the elbow and we began to walk towards the side doors. I turned my head looking towards the bar area Greg was helping another waitress with her order, and no one seemed to notice me being pulled away from the casino by a beautiful blond woman.

I stumbled walking over the metal threshold of the side door. The cool night air of the desert evening hit me and I grabbed on to Rose's arm for stability. "I see nothing has changed - you are still so clumsy" she sneered at me.

I wanted to say something, I wanted to pull my arm away how dare she, after everything that I had been through.

"Bella!" Her voice sung through the air like wind chimes.

"Alice" I cried, my best friend stood not more than 10 feet from me.


End file.
